User blog:Niksdorfv/TD50S Chapter 3: The pain-course
Chapter 3: The Pain-Course Last episode on Total Drama 50 States…. As 13 teenagers flew down to the lake of Boston, we hade some mutant ducks to keep an eye on them. There was some cheating….(camera shows Llywellyn getting the other’s team key) drama… (Camera shows Don saving Nekya) and PAIN! (Camera shows Viktor get attacked by ducks) Who will win today? Who will make out today? And who will get kicked!? Theme song: In scene one , we see '''Finn' jumping from the plane to the ocean and landing on Viktor. In scene two Don jumping on the top of statue of library but Alexia not noticing stepped on his hand and he fell. Scene three we see James build a robot in Boston Park. But Ariel smashes through it on a mutant duck. In scene 4 Epic and Berry are racing to the finish but Nate jumped right across them and got to the finish first. In scene 5 Renny is trying to get the flag on a platform while Llewellyn is holding her on his shoulders. On scene 6 Nekya and Taylor are running away from the killer bear. And in the end we see all of them on the plane and then the plane breaks which makes all of them fall. '' The plane is flying backwardly and doing a twist, as we see because chef is not controlling the plane – the bear in chef’s clothes is. The camera shows a room with golden shining walls and chairs where the winners of the last episode are sleeping, except for one – Llewellyn. Conf on* Llewellyn: To control my teammates I am suppose to know my team mates, that’s why I am searching for them and their fears and gross parts too (he shows his laptop)…. Like, did you know that Viktor has been wearing a diaper until he was 13? And Don’s middle name is Bonnie! And... Conf off* In the other room, the losers of the challenge are sleeping on the benches that are left for them. But out of nowhere all of the sleeping teenagers were pulled to the plane’s roof and all of them were annoyed when they heard Host’s voice in the microphone'. “WAKE UP SLEEPING MONSTERS! ITS 3:00 …. A perfect time for our next state…… Texas!” ' ' ' And with that, the plane made an almost horrible landing on the land of Texas. All of the campers walked outside of the plane and saw Chris in his cowboy clothes. “Welcome to Texas, the state of hard work and extra sunny days. In this farm – Chris shows the farm with his right hand. – In this farm, there were legends of the Jack the Lantern was hunting down teenagers at night at this very corn maze….. “ – Slowly says Chris in his scary voice. “Like anybody will believe that” said Epic, as camera was showing everybody calm except for Don. Conf on* Don: Ok, I am not afraid of monsters, hurricanes or spiders… but I am FREAKED out when somebody mentions “Corn Maze” Conf off* “To win, you have to have at least one of your team members finish the maze, but be careful…. Jack the Lantern is still hunting the maze….” 'Said Chris as Chef kicked all of the campers in the maze and closed the gates. '“Ok, let’s get this over with.” – said Berry and started to run in the left direction and Taylor followed her “We should go to the right direction, because it’s the right one. Get it? Just follow me.” As Epic ran in the right direction with his whole team, Llywellyn was hiding inside the corns. “Haha guys…” said Don “Who would believe THAT story… am I right?” said Don in slow giggle Conf on* Llywellyn: I am presenting to you the pain course – (Llywellyn shows a paper with his teammates faces on it) it’s a chart of who fears what, I have everything planned out. Today Don will go out – because he is a scaredy cat. And tomorrow – his girl friend. Conf off* “Look Out!” said James before Alexia could step in the mud puddle. “Thank...” 'before Alexia could thank him, Ariel jumped right into the puddle and splashed the on on everyone. '“GO AWAY” – said Nekya but Ariel was lying around in the puddle. “YOU ARE NOT EVEN ON THIS TEAM!” screamed James and started to push her away. “I am, but it’s like super boring over there, I rather have fun with your team – James.” ' Conf on* James: SHE IS SO ANNOYING AND AGGH I HATE HER! But, I won’t swear, I am too elegant to do it. Conf off* Camera shows the Smart Owls. '“Have anyone seen Taylor?” said Nate looking at his team mates. “No… oh well, I’ll go and see the maze from that bush.” Nate pointed at the bush and jump-flipped to the top of the bush. But when he got there, a hand grabbed him, and started pulling him in, Nate started screaming but his team was way too far from him. And then, he disappeared in the bush. As Don’s team went forward – he stayed in the back to tie his shoe, as he saw Llywellyn coming out of the corns'. “Hey…” '''said Llywellyn. '“What do you want?”''' asked Don'. “Well, I want you to give me a favor – vote yourself in the elimination.”' – said Llywellyn and saw Don’s surprised face. “Why? I don’t want to get out “'''said Don looking at Llywellyn. “Do it, or else I’ll tell Nekya that you are a scaredy cat.”''' Said Welly showing him his laptop. “What! How… but….” sadly said Don. Conf on* Don: Oh well….. hm… (he smiled) Conf off* As Alexia walked down, Llywellyn appeared out of the corns surprising her.' “Aah….”' Screamed Alexia looking.' “Do me a favor and vote for Don, or else I will tell everybody that you are afraid of spiders.”' Said Llywellyn showing her the “pain course”''' “What, aagh….”''' Said Alexia wanting to punch Lywellyn in the face but she didn’t. “Have you seen Viktor?” asked Alexia''' “No, I have…” – as Llywellyn tried to finish is sentence hands grabbed him and pulled him in the corn. Then an “aah” noise came from behind her, and Nekya was grabbed too. '''“Hey, why is there only two of us?” Asked Renny to Berry and they started looking around.' “OMG! I SEE THE EXIT!"' Said Berry pointing to the big exit door. As they walked out they saw all of the contestants in buried holes. “Help BERRY!” screamed Taylor from the hole.' “Welcome….” '''Said a man behind them. They turned around and saw a tall man with a pumpkin for his head. The other team’s members – Don and Alexia ran to the exit as they saw the creep. '“Well…. At least it’s not a spider.”''' Then a cute little spider showed up on the rock.' “AHHH!” '''screamed Alexia and jumped on Don’s hands. “Don’t attack me, attack him!” she screamed as the spider jumped on Don’s face and started biting it. Renny and Berry started running away from Jack and Berry fell into a hole with Taylor in it and punched him. Renny was cornered and she was so frighten she knocked down Jack’s head and saw a Man. '“Chris! They won”''' screamed the man and saw Chris getting out of the grave.' “And Smart Owls win the challenge!” '''said Chris as the graves launched the cast into the air.' “Wait a second.” said Renny - '''“Who are you?” “He is my new assistant- Freddie.” '''Said Chris waving his hand. The plane flew, and losing team just voted in the elimination. “The people that are safe for today are – Viktor, Alexia, James and Nekya” said chris giving the wigs to the cast. “And the loser that goes home tonight is….. ' '.' ' .' ' .' '. ' '.' ' .' ' ' '.' '..' '.' ' ' '.' ' ' '.' '.' ' ' '..' '…. Llywellyn.”''' Said Chris giving the wig to Don.' “WHAT, HOW…. I HAD IT ALL PLANED….I will find out who did it and then, I will make my revenge, DO YOU HEAR ME, I WILL COME BACK!” '''said Llywellyn and Chris kicked him out of the plane. '“With one more person gone, the teams are getting smaller and smaller, who will win? Who will Lose? Find out on the next episode of ….Total…..Drama….50……States!” ' Conf on* Don: Don’t take advantage of the things that are out of your control….(Don showed the “Pain-course” and a bunch of passports crossing Llywellyn’s face.) Here is the catch…. I wonder who will go next. Conf off* And down the plane, a real Jack is climbing on the plane’s top. '“Happy Halloween…”''' said Jack and disappeared. P.S. As you might have guessed its a Halloween special. Category:Blog posts